Previously, many types of door stops have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to hold back a hinged door in the open position particularly the doors that incorporate door closing devices.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,230,353BjorgumOct. 28, 19805,368,349Hebert et al.Nov. 29, 19945,711,560GilbertsonJan. 27, 1998D455,952 SGauciApr. 23, 20027,014,229 B1StelmachMar. 21, 2006D556,034 SLeeNov. 27, 2007
Bjorgum in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,353 teaches a stop for doors which open into rooms having a solid carpet which consists of a handle, a base member and downwardly extending projections angulated such that they slant away from the door. When place in proximate relation to the door, unauthorized opening is prevented to the extent that entry into that room is impossible without damaging the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,349 issued to Hebert et al. provides a door stop assembly for introduction into the space between the door and floor. The wedge shaped block has a top and bottom surface oriented toward each other at an acute angle. A flat strip of spring steel is bent at an acute angle and secured to the bottom of the wedge shaped block. The top leg of the spring has a concave curvature to maintain contact with the bottom of the door. There is also structure secured to the bottom of the block preventing sliding on the support surface adjacent to the bottom edge of the door.
Gilbertson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,560 discloses a security wedge used in connection with door retention to prevent opening. The wedge member has a number of retainer projections insertable into carpeting after the wedge has been placed under the door with the door closed so that wedge is prevented from slipping and the door cannot be opened unless it is broken down. A rubber cap may be placed on the bottom of the wedge for use on hard surface floors.
Gauci in U.S. design patent D455,952 S teaches a hollow door stop having a truncated cone shape with a series of six ribs adjacent to the smaller end.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,229 B1 issued to Stelmach is for a combined door stop and holder which includes a wedge shaped stop member connected to a tether which is in turn attached to a hollow receptacle with the rear face attached to a door. The front face is provided with a receptacle dimensioned to receive the tether and forms a bumper member which projects outwardly from the front face.
Lee in U.S. design patent D556,034 S discloses a door stop in a basically tapered cylindrical shape with a round ball shaped distal end and three raised ribs distending to the larger proximal end.